Heretofore, as is known in the art, vehicle door latch assemblies generally include a latch mechanism operable by means of inner and outer door handles. Such latch assemblies can vary in design based on a variety of factors such as the type of vehicle (e.g., car, minivan, truck, etc.), as well as the location of the latch assembly on the specific vehicle. For example, a latch assembly located on a front door of a vehicle may be operable in a single or double pull mode of an inside handle, whereas a latch assembly located on a rear door may require additional child-lock related operability (e.g., no latch over-ride). In Europe, however, the same vehicle may include a rear door latch over-ride. Thus, for a single car, four unique latch assemblies (front/rear, left/right) may be required, with each latch assembly including uniquely designed mechanical features. Moreover, the same vehicle may include yet further latch operation variations when sold in different countries.
For automobiles produced by the millions, reduction of any such variations can result in significant cost savings from design, manufacturing and servicing perspectives. Yet further, streamlining of such functions in one or more latch assemblies can further provide greater flexibility in the ability to customize such functions, and thus greater customer satisfaction.